How I Got to Where I Am
by xoxItalianBella
Summary: It starts off from episode 12x22 "21 Guns". A pregnant Abby collapses, while a tied up and intubated Luka watches. Also goes into the birth of their first child. Mostly fluff.
1. How To Save a Life

Abby bent over and winced in pain. She placed her hand against her thigh and slowly stood back up trying to keep her balance. Everything started to become blurry, and she started to sway back and forth. She raised her hand towards her forehead and saw that it was covered in blood. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as she started to black out. She placed her hand against the window to try to hold her self up and slowly fell to the ground unconscious.

Luka was lying tied up in a hospital bed and intubated. He heard someone walk into the next room, it was Abby. He lifted his head and watched her lean over, he could tell that she was in pain and was worried for her. He started thrashing around in the bed trying to get her attention, but she was to out of it. He saw her bloody hand against the window and saw her collapse. He tried as hard as he could to get out of that bed but he couldn't, he felt so helpless.

Abby slowly started becoming conscious when she heard someone talking. She couldn't exactly make out what they were saying.

"_Abby can you hear me?"_ Sam asked. _"I need some help in here!"_

"_You're going to be okay."_ Sam said as she put an oxygen mask over her sweaty face.

Abby didn't reply she just lay there silently. She slowly began opening her eyes and squinting trying to make out the figure in front of her. Just then Susan and Carter run in.

"_Oh my god, what happened?"_ Susan asked running towards Abby and crouched down on the floor next to her.

"_Carter grab a gurney!"_ Sam demanded as he ran out of the room. Susan placed two fingers against Abby neck to monitor her pulse.

"_Whoa! Her pulse is racing; we need to get her on a monitor!"_ Susan shouted. Susan grabbed a hold of Abby's hand.

"_Abby if you can hear me squeeze my hand." _

Abby firmly squeezed it. She lifts the oxygen mask off her own face and softly whispers _"Don't let anything happen to the baby."_

Carter comes running into the room with a gurney.

"_You and your baby are going to be fine."_ Susan insured her and placed the oxygen mask back on her face. Abby softly nodded and as a tear fell from her eye.

"_Let's get her up!"_ Susan said to Carter and Sam. Carter grabbed Abby from under her arms and lifted as Susan grabbed her legs and lifted. They placed her on top of the gurney and Sam started hooking her up to monitors.

"_Carter page Coburn, let her know we're coming up!"_


	2. Together

Luka sees all of the commotion going on in the other room. He was still trying to get someone's attention by thrashing against the bed, but everyone was busy working on Abby to notice anything. He watched as they lifted Abby onto a gurney as tears welled up in his eyes, he saw them leave the room. Luka put his head back down thinking about what was happening to her, when he heard someone trying to open the door. He shifted his head to the doorway and saw Carter walk in. Carter was shocked at what he saw. Two dead police officers on the ground in a puddle of blood, and Luka tied to a bed with a tube down his throat.

"_What happened? Are you alright?"_ Carter asked running over to Luka as he untied him. He just nodded. Carter grabbed onto the tube and told him to take a deep breath in, and blow it out. Luka did as he was told as he felt the tube finally leave his throat. He began coughing and holding his throat.

"_Where's Abby?"_ Luka asked.

"_Susan and Sam took her up to the maternity ward."_

"_Is she alright? Is the baby okay?"_

"_I'm not sure."_ Carter replied grabbing the phone. He dialed 911 and waited for an answer. Luka stood up and walked over to Cater.

"_Tell them two prisoners have escaped and killed two officers."_

"_Wait, are you sure you're okay?" _Carter asked placing the phone on his shoulder. "_Why were you intubated?"_

"_One of the guys attacked me with a syringe full of vecuronium. The cop intubated me, and wouldn't stop squeezing the ambu bag. One of the guys got annoyed and shot him. He saved my life."_

Cater saw how much of an ordeal Luka has been through.

"_I have to go see Abby."_ Luka stated leaving the room. He ran towards the elevator and waited impatiently as it came down to the floor he was at. He rushed into it and pressed the fourth floor button over and over, hoping it would speed the elevator up. Luka ran out towards the front desk.

"_Hi, what room is Abby Lockhart in please?"_ Luka said breathless.

"_Room 425."_ The receptionist said.

"_Thank you."_ Luka said running down the hallway to the room. He walked into the room and saw Sam tending to Abby.

"_Abby!"_ Luka shouted running towards her. He grabbed a hold of her hand and kissed it. _"Are you alright? Is the baby alright?"_

"_I'm feeling better, and the baby is fine. I had a minor placenta abruption. I'm on bed rest and I have to stay in the hospital so they can monitor us until the bleeding stops." _Abby frowned.

"_How did that happen?"_ Luka asked.

"_These two guys in orange jumpsuits just came out of nowhere and started shooting. I jumped out of the way and I fell onto a cart."_Abby replied reaching for a cut on Luka's cheek. _"Where did you get that?"_

"_What?"_Luka asked touching his face and looking back and the blood on his finger.

"_What happened? I think you may need stitches."_

"_I was walking down the hallway to run some tests on a patient when I heard yelling and stuff being thrown around in a room. I walked into the room and found one dead officer, one with a gun pointed to his head and two prisoners. As soon as they saw me the guy pulled the gun on me and the other guy jumped me with a syringe full of vecuronium. I couldn't see or move, but I heard everything. The cop intubated me, and saved my life before he was shot in the head. The two prisoners grabbed me and tied me to the bed and left. I must have passed out after that. The next thing I saw was you collapse, and I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I saw everything."_ Luka said placing his hand on his face holding back tears.

Abby grabbed his hand and placed his hand under her own on top of her belly. He smiled.

"_We're okay."_ She reassured him. _"And you're okay."_ Luka nodded. He moved closer and rested his head on her chest as he rubbed her belly.


	3. Look After You

The next morning Abby softly opens her eyes and sees a cup and a bag. She smiles slowly sits up.

"_What's this?"_ Abby smiled at Luka who was sitting in a chair next to her.

"_I thought you might be hungry so I went out and got you some breakfast. We both know hospital food isn't very good."_ He chuckled. _"And that's hot chocolate, not coffee. Coffee isn't good for the baby. Especially, after this little scare."_

"_No arguments there. Thank you."_ Abby leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Luka's lips.

"_Are you feeling better?"_ Luka asked as he watched Abby started going through the bag.

"_I feel a lot better than I did yesterday."_Abby replied taking a bagel and cream cheese out of the bag.

"_Dr. Coburn said she'd come in and check on you soon so eat up, I'm sure our little girl's hungry in there."_ Luka teased.

"_Or boy."_ Abby smiled. Luka always pictured himself having a little daddy's girl. He would be happy either way, as long as the baby was healthy. He knew that Abby was always nervous about having a daughter because of the relationship she had with her mother. She always thought having a boy would be a lot easier for her. But she too just wanted the baby to be happy and healthy, and she would figure the rest out along the way. Just then the two heard a light tap on the door.

"_Come in."_ Luka shouted. In entered Dr. Coburn, Abby's obstetrician.

"_Hi Luka. Abby, how are you feeling?"_ She asked clutching a chart.

"_Better. I'm not having anymore cramps, and I think the bleeding has stopped."_

"_And are you still feeling the baby moving around?"_She asked noting a few things on her chart.

"_Yup, still kicking around in there!"_ Abby smiled placing her hands on her belly.

"_Well he or she better enjoy it while it lasts. In about another month it'll be pretty cramped in there."_ She chuckled placing the chart down. _"I'm just going to do an ultrasound and check your cervix to see if you're dilated at all, and to make sure the bleeding has stopped."_

"_Okay." _Abby replied lifting her gown to reveal her swollen belly. Coburn wheeled the ultrasound machine over to Abby and squirted some gel on her stomach. She placed the wand just below her belly button and began searching for the baby.

"_There it is."_ She smiled. _"Measuring perfect at 35 weeks."_

"_Congratulations, it's a girl."_ Luka whispers in Abby's ear. She smiles and kisses his hand. Dr. Coburn turns the machine off.

"_I guess there are no surprises when you're a doctor."_ Coburn laughed and Luka joined her.

"_Is she okay?"_Abby asked.

"_She's perfect! The only minor thing is that she's breech, but she still has a month to go and will most likely turn into a good position for birth by then."_She replies as she wipes the gel off of Abby's belly. _"Okay Abby, I'm going to need you to scoot down towards the edge of the bed."_ Coburn instructed grabbing a sheet. She grabbed a pair of gloves and puts them on. Abby slide down the bed and Coburn draped a sheet over her legs.

"_Do you want me to wait outside?"_ Luka whispered to Abby.

"_No, you're staying here and holding my hand."_She replied a little nervously.

He giggled softly. He grabbed a hold of her hand and stroked her hair. She looked over towards him and they locked eyes.

"_I'm going to start now."_ Coburn warned.

"_Okay."_ She replied and scrunched her nose as Dr. Coburn entered her. Luka softly kissed her forehead.

"_You're going to feel a little pressure now. Let me know if you need me to stop." _She advised. _"Alright, I'm done." _Coburn announces taking off her gloves. Abby exhales in relief.

"_You'll be happy to know you are not dilated at all, and the bleeding has stopped! I'm going to take you off bed rest now as long as you promise to take it easy for the last month of your pregnancy and start your maternity leave now."_

"_I will." _Abby replied overjoyed that she and the baby were alright.

"_Someone will be in to discharge you soon, and I guess I'll be seeing you soon!" _Dr. Coburn said picking up her chart as she began to leave the room.

"_Thank you Dr. Coburn."_ Abby called out. She nodded and left the room.

"_We're having a little girl!"_ Luka beamed. _"We're going to have a daughter!"_

"_I know! We're in trouble!"_Abby joked, He smiled. He pulled her forward and passionately kissed her.


	4. Runnin' On Sunshine

Two weeks had passed since Abby's been on her early maternity leave. She and Luka had been preparing the baby's nursery room for their daughter's arrival. The room was mostly finished, Luka had painted it a pastel pink colour. The only thing left to do was to put the last few items of baby clothing into the drawers. Luka sat on the floor finishing bolting the baby crib together as Abby sat on a rocking chair in the corner of the room folding the last few sleepers and onesies. She placed a onesie on top of her belly.

"_I can't wait to dress her up in this!"_ Abby told Luka grinning. She had never really been the motherly type, but ever since she found out she was pregnant she's had this maternal instinct kick in she never knew she had. Luka turned around and smiled back at her.

"_She'll be here soon. Are you getting nervous?"_

"_Nervous and excited."_

"_Me too." _He chuckled and stood up. _"All done! It's all ready for her."_

"_Speaking of "her", we haven't talked about any names." _Abby giggled and held out the folded clothes to Luka. He walked over and grabbed them, opened up the drawer and put the clothes away.

"_Well…"_ Luka replied walking back over to Abby. _"What names do you like?"_

"_I really like the name Karlee. Spelled with a K because it would go well with Kovac."_

"_I like it, Karlee Kovac!"_

"Really?" Abby smiled.

"_Yes, really. It sounds nice together. What about a middle name?"_

"_What were you thinking?"_

"_Hailey. I've always liked that name."_

"_Karlee Hailey Kovac."_Abby smirked as she said the name. Luka knelt down to her stomach and lightly patted it.

"_Hey, you in there. What do you think of Karlee Hailey Kovac as your name?"_

Just as he said that the baby moved.

"_I guess she likes it!"_ Luka smiled at Abby and she nodded.

"_I'm going to go shower, I'm all sweaty from putting the crib together. Are you going to bed?"_ Luka asked as he stood up.

"_Yeah, I'm tired."_Abby replied. Luka grabbed her hands and helped her up.

"_Goodnight, I love you." _He said placing a soft kiss against her lips.

"_I love you too."_

Luka walked away towards the bathroom. Abby began walking to their bedroom when she felt a sharp pain that took her off guard. She buckled over and placed her hand against her stomach. It only lasted a few seconds so she shrugged it off and continued walking to the bedroom.


	5. Lean On Me

Abby awoke in the middle of the night with sharp pains in her lower abdomen. She looked over to Luka who was fast asleep. She then began to breathe quietly and waited for the pain to pass. She snuck out of bed and walked into the washroom and closed the door behind her.

"_It's just Braxton hicks."_ She whispered to herself. _"You're 37 weeks, it's too early to be going into labor."_

Abby decided to take a hot shower to relax her muscles and maybe that would help; and it did. The pain subsided. She turned the water off, stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. She dried herself off and put on a shirt that belongs to Luka because it was the only thing that fits her anymore. She began walking out of the bathroom when she felt another sharp pain tear through her body, but this time it was a lot worse than the others. She let out a loud scream and gripped onto the sink next to her. Luka woke up and looked over to Abby's side of the bed. She wasn't there.

"_ABBY?"_ Luka shouted as he kicked off the sheets and ran towards the scream. He found her bent over clenching the sink in her hands and breathing heavily.

"_Abby are you okay? Are you having a contraction?"_He asked nervously placing his hand on her back. She nodded and flashed him a fake smile trying to hide the pain.

"_It's just Braxton hicks. I'm fine. Go back to bed."_ She said trying to convince Luka, but really she was trying to convince herself.

"_How long have you been having them? Are they irregular? Did your water break?"_

"_Enough with the questions, I'm fine! See, it's over. I'm fine!"_Abby replied as she turned to face him. Just then she felt a warm liquid run down her legs and she looked down, Luka did the same.

"_Oh my god."_ She said looking back up to Luka with fear in her eyes.

"_It's just your water breaking, don't panic."_

"_I'm scared."_

"_Don't be scared, I'm here. We're going to go to the hospital and we're going to go have our baby now!" _Luka said excitedly grabbing Abby and pulling her into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and shook her head.

"_It's too early. I'm not due for another three weeks!"_

"_She's ready. The baby is fully developed."_ Luka assured her. He pulled her off his chest and kissed her forehead. He grabbed a hold of her hand and led her into the bedroom. He helped her sit on the side of the bed. He walked over to her drawer and got a clean pair of panties and a pair of his sweat pants. Luka slid the wet panties off and put them in the laundry basket as she put the clean pair on and sweat pants. Luka grabbed a pair of his jeans and slid them on over his boxers. He went to grab a shirt when another contraction tore through Abby's body.

"_Luka! I'm having another contraction!"_ She shouted clutching the bed sheets in her hands. Luka quickly slid the shirt over his head and ran over to her. He knelt down in front of her and placed his hand on her cheek.

"_Just breathe. In and out." _He calmly told her. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing.

"_It's over."_ Abby opened her eyes. Luka looked at his watch.

"_They're about 5 minutes apart."_ Luka looked back up at Abby who had fear written all over her face.

"_5 minutes? You have to call Dr. Coburn and let her know we're coming!"_

"_I will call in the car."_ Luka said helping Abby up. He grabbed his keys, cell phone and an overnight bag Abby packed for herself and the baby.

Luka pulled up in front of the hospital and grabbed a wheelchair. He wheeled it next to the passenger side and helped Abby onto it. He pushed her into the hospital and went to the front desk.

"_Hi, this is Abby Lockhart, her water broke about ten minutes ago. We phoned Dr. Coburn from the car."_ Luka told the receptionist.

"_Dr. Coburn told me you were coming in, you're in room 418."_ The lady replied smiling.

"_Thank you."_ Luka said wheeling Abby to their room.

"_Here we are!"_ He told Abby walking into the room. Sam was already in there setting a few things up.

"_Hey! What are you guys doing here already? I didn't expect to see you for a few more weeks!"_ Sam said surprised.

"_I didn't think so either, but my water broke!"_ Abby replied. Luka stopped the chair next to the bed and grabbed Abby's hands and helped her up.

"_Your little girl is just excited to meet her parents."_ She smiled.

"_Yeah, I just wish she could've waited a little longer."_ Abby replied rubbing her belly.

"_She's just as impatient as her mother."_ Luka teased and Sam laughed.

"_Shut up!"_ Abby chuckled and smacked his arm.

"_Okay, you're going to need to change into this gown. Then I'm going to start an IV and hook you up to the monitors."_ Sam said handing the gown to Abby. Abby took the gown and waddled into the bathroom and changed. She came out a couple of minutes later and lay on the bed. Luka stood next to her as Sam hooked her up to a fetal and heart rate monitor, and started an IV.

"_You're set! Dr. Coburn will be here in a few minutes to check and see how dilated you are, and the rest is a waiting game. I'll be back to check on you every once in awhile."_

"_Thank you Sam."_ Both Abby and Luka said.

"_No problem, hang in there."_ She smiled and left the room. Luka pulled up a chair and sat next to Abby.

"_You're going to have the baby in here. In this room, in this bed!"_ Luka said excited. Abby smiled and caressed his rough cheek. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. The smile quickly disappeared from her face as another contraction ripped through her body. She let go of his hand and sat up. Abby gripped rail of the bed so tight her knuckles turned white.

"_Breathe, that's one less contraction."_ Luka told her.

"_I wish it was the last one!"_ Abby gritted her teeth as Dr. Coburn walked in.

"_I know you do Abby but you're doing great, just keep breathing."_ She said walking over to her waiting for the contraction to pass. Abby slowly released her grip on the rail and lay back down.

"_Good job Abby. I'm going to check and see how far along you are, is that okay?"_ Dr. Coburn asked. Abby nodded and reached for Luka. He softly held her hand and stroked her dark brown hair.

"_You're amazing." _He whispered to her as Dr. Coburn checked her cervix.

"_You're at four centimeters. It could still be awhile, but you should try walking around and let gravity help you out."_ Dr. Coburn said removing her gloves.

"_Only four?"_ Abby whined and Dr. Coburn nodded.

"_First babies always take longer to come because nothing that big has been through there before. Just try and relax and be patient. Page me or Sam if you need us."_ Dr. Coburn instructed and left the room.


	6. Breathe

A couple of hours had passed and the contractions were coming more frequent and lasted longer. Luka was trying his best to help her through contractions by massaging her lower back and helping her breathe, but there is only so much he can do. He knew to try and keep her calm and to keep reminding her how well she was doing.

"_I need to get up."_ Abby said to Luka. He stood up out of his chair and helped her off the bed.

"_Do you want to try walking around?"_ He asked.

"_Yeah, maybe just for awhile."_

Luka walked alongside Abby and put his arm around her for support. They began walking down the hallway and they heard a little wail coming from another delivery room.

"_Soon that'll be our little one screeching."_ Luka smiled. Abby stopped in her tracks, and squeezed her eyes shut as she clenched her fist.

"_You okay?"_ He asked. Abby shook her head as the contraction came on stronger. Her knees buckled under the pain and Luka grabbed her.

"_Whoa, I got you." _

"_Arrrgh!"_ Abby shouted and buried her face into Luka's chest. She clutched his shirt tightly in her hands. Luka ran his hands up and down her back.

"_It's almost over. Keep breathing."_

"_Oh my god!"_ Abby groaned as it started to pass. She slowly released her grip on Luka.

"_Is it over?"_ Luka asked.

"_Yeah. It's over."_ She replied. Abby grabbed his hand and continued walking down the hall. Side by side they did laps up and down for about an hour trying to make progress. Abby was absolutely exhausted, mentally and physically.

"_I can't do this anymore."_ Abby stopped in front of her room. Tears began to fill her eyes.

"_Hey…"_ Luka placed his hand softly against her cheek. _"Why are you crying?"_

"_I'm just… I'm just so tired!"_ She wiped a tear from her eye. "_And this really hurts, and I'm scared. I wish this would just be over!"_

"_I wish I could do this for you, but I can't."_ Luka wiped another tear from her eye. _"But you're strong Abby, you really are. And I know you're tired and just want to give up but I promise you, when you hold our little girl in your arms for the first time this will all be worth it. I'm so proud of you."_

Abby wiped a few fallen tears from her face and nodded. Luka guided her back into the room and onto the bed.

"_Try and get some sleep. I'm right here. And you…"_ Luka began rubbing Abby's swollen belly. _"Don't be so hard on your mom! She's going to use this against you when you're older."_

Abby gave him a weak smile, she was already half asleep. Luka sat on a chair next to her and rested his head on the bed. She placed her hand softly on his head and they both fell asleep.


End file.
